A Little Fall of Rain
by I am Number 5
Summary: For Day 2 of Eruri Week. Death was a messy affair. But for Levi, it was more peaceful rather than messy. WARNING: Blood and major character death.


**Summary:** Death was a messy affair. But for Levi, it was more peaceful rather than messy.

**Warnings:** Blood, major character death

**Characters:** Levi, Erwin, Hanji (briefly)

**Word Count:** ~1,220

**Notes: **Pulled this out of my ass in two and a half hours or so. It's not very good, but I tried. Also, 'maman' is French for 'mother'.

* * *

_The rain that brings you here_  
_ Is Heaven-blessed!_  
_ The skies begin to clear_  
_ And I'm at rest_  
_ A breath away from where you are_  
_ I've come home from so far_

_-A Little Fall of Rain; Les Miserables_

* * *

"E-Erwin..."

"Shh, don't speak, Levi. Save you strength."

"What good will it do? I'm dying anyway..."

"Don't say that. Help is on the way."

Levi coughed wetly, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. "Don't be stupid Erwin. They won't get here in time."

Erwin swallowed his tears down. "Levi..."

"You don't have to pretend, asshole. You can cry if you need to." Levi weakly pressed his lips against his lover's shoulder. The gesture of affection only made Erwin clutch the small man tighter.

Erwin sniffed and adjusted Levi where he was sitting snug in his lap, pressing the smaller man's head against his shoulder. Blood was soaking the ground, his hands, his thighs, it was everywhere. Levi had risked his life to keep that horde of titans away from his squad so they could escape, and now he was dying, and Erwin couldn't breathe-

"Erwin...do you remember...when we first met?" Levi breathed, brushing his knuckles against Erwin's jaw. The taller man chuckled despite himself.

"Of course I do. How could I forget? I had Mike slam your face into a puddle."

Levi cracked a tiny smile. "It was filthy by the way. And it was all just for my name."

"Yeah."

"You know...when we first met...I wanted to kill you."

"I remember quite vividly."

"But...I think...even though I've seen so much death and lost so many...meeting you and joining the military was the best decision I've ever made."

"Why's that?"

"You...you make me feel...happy." Levi swallowed the blood and bile rising in his throat. "Y-you make me feel so...loved. I haven't felt like that since...since I was a child..."

Erwin squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears finally escaping to drip down his cheeks. He tilted his head down to brush his lips over the dark-haired man's brow, then over his eyelid, to his cheek, until he reached his lips. He kissed his dying lover over and over until he couldn't keep his desperate sobs under control. He pressed his face into the pale, cold neck and cried until he couldn't breathe.

"Erwin...I told you about my mother, right?"

The blond man smiled. "Yes, you have. Many times. I wish I could have met her."

"She would have loved you. Maman was always a sucker for guys like you."

"That's very comforting to know."

"Tch."

Silence fell over them for a moment. Erwin didn't like it. Silence meant that he wouldn't know if Levi was...

"I think I can hear her. My mom."

"Yeah? What's she saying?"

"I think...think she's singing. It's French...an old lullaby. She would sing it to me when I was sad. She sounds so...I don't know. Motherly."

Erwin kissed Levi's jaw tenderly. Levi had told him of his mother many times before. She had been a prostitute struggling to survive in the Underground, who had been impregnated by one of her clients (a man from the Military Police,) which immediately put her out of work. She had done everything she could to provide for not only herself but also the child she was bearing. She sold her hair, some of her teeth, almost everything she owned. A young widow had taken pity unpon her and took her in for those nine months until she gave birth and managed to get a job. Levi was born prematurely because of the malnutrition at the beginning of the pregnancy, but he only endured stunted growth because of it.

Levi had apparently inherited his mother's looks. Her hair, her face, her figure. The only think he inherited from his father was his eyes; while his mother's were a warm, kind brown; his were a cold slate gray.

Levi's mother had died when he was eight years old, murdered by a drunk former client of hers, who stabbed her in the chest with a pitchfork and nailed her to the wall of their tiny home. Young Levi had found his mother that evening after returning from retrieving firewood.

"Erwin...I don't think I have much longer..."

Erwin shook his head frantically. "Don't say that, love. You're going to be fine-"

"Erwin...I-I'm so tired. I'm so tired. I've...I've seen so many people lose their lives...I've seen so many families bawling for their lost loved ones...I've seen so much Too much. I'm just so tired...I just want to be at peace. I don't have anyone who will miss me anyway...I won't be missed."

"Don't you dare say that Levi." Erwin nearly growled. "Never say that. What about your squad? And Hanji? And Isabel and Farlan? And...and _me_? I love you Levi, and I'll never, ever stop."

"L-love you too...so much...please stay with me."

Erwin clutched the man tighter to his chest. "Until the end. I'll stay until you're sleeping."

"I-I can hear..."

"What? What do you hear?"

"My...s-squad...Petra and...them...they're talking to me...cons-soling...me..."

Erwin nearly began to bawl at the thought. He could almost feel their presence...the presence of every person that Levi had loved and lost. He's lost so much...

"E-Erwin?"

"Yes?"

"Was...was I useful? To humanity? Did I make a...a difference?" Levi's heart was failing, and it was failing quickly.

"You made more of a difference than any soldier that ever lived. You are Humanity's Strongest, after all. You are...indispensable."

"...Good. Erwin?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Levi raised a weak hand and pressed it against the back of the taller man's neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Erwin continued to hold the man lovingly, raising one hand to clutch the one holding his neck. They kissed gently, lovingly, occasionally, pulling away to whisper comfort and sweet nothings to each other. One last kiss, the last of Levi's strength, one last confession of love, and Levi's hand went limp.

Pulling away, Erwin raised his eyes to the pale man's face. Eyes closed, skin cold, but a soft smile was stretched across the face of Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

* * *

When the rescue team finally arrived, Erwin had lay Levi on his back, his hands laced together on his stomach, but the blond man had his face pressed against the smaller man's chest. Broad shoulders shaking, one hand clutching the limp, cold one of his deceased lover.

What was left of the Survey Corps stared in horror as the rescue team brought the stretcher carrying the body of Lance Corporal Levi, to the gathered group. Erwin paced behind them, eyes rimmed red and downcast.

Hanji approached him, tears in her eyes, and took the blond man's hand to squeeze it. "Did he go peacefully?"

Erwin sniffed and nodded. "Yes. He went hearing his mother singing...and hearing his squad comforting him."

Hanji sobbed quietly, but nodded. "Good. That's all we've ever wanted for him."

* * *

Levi made him promise to tell Isabel and Farlan personally, as well as to give his 3D Maneuver Gear to them. A symbol of their friendship, he said.

The funeral was beautiful. Every soldier from every faction saluted the man who contributed the most to humanity's victory. His grave was amongst the most famous soldiers, with one of the largest tombstones. A statue was to be made in his honor.

The first night that Erwin curled up in his bed, alone for the first time in years, he clutched Levi's cloak to his chest, breathing in the musky, unique scent of Humanity's Strongest.


End file.
